


Office Space

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Porn Battle, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 14:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Porn Battle XIV: Fiery Fourteen.</p><p>Prompt words:  CMO office, blow job, Dammit Jim,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Space

Leonard slumped down in his seat, weary eyes taking in the office surrounding him, filled with the usual trappings of a busy CMO’s life. Never did it seem so claustrophobic as it did in that one instant, after spending the whole day on his feet in the Sickbay. He heard knuckles rapping at the open door of his office, and saw a gold covered arm retreating from where curled slender fingers had knocked at the wall. He tried to cover his smile with an irritated groan, rolling his eyes before transferring his gaze to the grinning Jim Kirk standing in his doorway.

“Bones, I thought we might share a drink,” Jim said, entering the office without being invited. 

As Captain of course, he had leave to enter wherever he wanted on his own ship, Leonard knew, doubly so when it came to Leonard’s office; it was to be expected considering their relationship had long been classed as serious by the rest of the crew. Leonard had gotten used to Jim bursting in on him at all hours, in his quarters, in his sickbay, in his office. His own dormitory back at the Academy had been no different; Jim had been in there more than his own room, back when things had been less serious and more exploratory fun between them. 

“Thanks, darlin’, I really feel like I’m in need of it,“ Leonard said, watching as Jim settled down upon the edge of the desk, forgoing the visitor’s chair to be closer to Leonard.

Leonard rested one hand upon Jim’s thigh, thumb describing patterns against the familiar nap of Jim’s pant leg as Jim poured out a shot of bourbon for them both. Leonard accepted his drink gratefully, closing his eyes when he took a sip and realized that Jim had managed to procure the real deal, its significant burn sliding down his throat with pleasurable warmth.

“Bad day?” Jim asked, gently, proving that he wasn’t as insensitive to other's moods as some people considered him to be.

“Something like that,” Leonard said, noncommittally. “A patient died on the table today and everything else took too long or was too troublesome.”

“Looks like someone needs a bit of loving,” Jim said, with a cheeky smirk at the doctor.

Leonard looked at him quizzically, lips forming a question but he had no chance to speak his words aloud. Jim was kneeling between his legs in a flash, long fingers reaching up to tug the zipper on his pants loose. .

“Dammit, Jim, we’re in public,” Leonard said, as Jim eased his cock free of his boxers. “Jim, - “

Whatever else he’d been about to say was lost beneath a stifled groan, as Jim’s mouth slid over his cock in familiar slip-slide of warm tongue and lips. Leonard rested one hand upon Jim’s head, fingers snarling in the other’s hair, as the captain’s head slowly bobbed between his legs. He groaned again, louder that time, as Jim licked stripes down his length, stopping to suck gently at the head, before plunging down to take almost all of him into his mouth.

“Jim,” Leonard groaned. “Dammit.”

Jim chuckled around him, blue eyes rolling up to meet Leonard's lust blown gaze but he didn’t stop. Instead he quickened the pace, plying skilful lips and tongue against him until Leonard came with a shout of Jim’s name, flooding the other man’s mouth with his release. Jim drew away, swallowing hard as he wiped the excess from his mouth; Leonard was too far gone to do more than slump in sated satisfaction in his chair. Jim chuckled and tucked Leonard back into his pants again, before zipping his flies again. He was about to stand, when he heard Nurse Chapel’s voice at the doorway; he remained crouching quietly upon the floor, hidden by the bulk of Leonard's desk. 

“Are you okay, Len? I thought I heard you shouting,” she said, a note of concern in her voice. 

“Yeah, I’m fine, just trapped my finger in the drawer,” he drawled, with a nod and an attempt at a smile. “It’s all good and dandy, now, darlin‘, I assure you.”

“Well, if you’re sure - “ Chapel replied, sounding a little unconvinced.

Jim could just imagine the baffled look upon the nurse’s face, even as her footsteps receded away from the open door. Jim rose to stand beside Leonard, who chuckled up at him. 

“That was a close call,“ Jim said, with a chuckle. “D’you think she believed you?”

“Not a word I said,” Leonard chuckled, even as he slowly stood. “Now, I do believe we have some unfinished business to attend to. Your quarters or mine?” 

“Mine, tonight,” Jim said, attentively, as he threaded his arm through Leonard’s. “Would you be a gentleman and see me to my door?”

“Absolutely,” Leonard said, as he escorted the grinning captain from his office.


End file.
